Inevitable Desire
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: Lin and Tommy have been observing the romantic tensions between David King and Kevin Ryman and they decide to intervene. their fate is inevitable, nothing will ever be the same! DavidxKevin. please R&R!


"They're so perfect together." Tommy sighed, dropping his chin onto his folded arms.

"I know, it's really a shame." Lin sipped at her orange soda.

the pair watched the said plumber and police officer across the bar room.

the men were separated by three patrons, non-existent to the other.

Tommy and Lin had been watching the men for some time, it was by accident really.

it happened on a day when they were bored and Tommy got the idea of 'people watching'

for kicks, until they found something better to do...

but nothing could compare to two handsome, sexually repressed men.

"do you think they're gay?" Lin glanced at her pouting friend. "I wish.." Tommy

mumbled.

"this isn't healthy, you know. this could be considered stalking." Lin snorted.

"but...they're hot." Tommy whined. Lin wouldn't deny it, she favored the beefcakes.

they watched on...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"hey Will, I need another one." Kevin grinned, his glass clinked on the polished counter.

"alright Kev, but I'm still waiting for the tab to be paid off." Will sighed, pouring

whiskey into his begging shot glass. Kevin nodded a thanks and chugged it whole.

the officer looked into the mirror behind will and saw a familiar, brooding plumber.

the said plumber barely said two words on any given visit to J's Bar.

on the one hand, Kevin found David King striking.

but at the same time, he felt that he was quite a buzz kill...

when David caught Kevin openly staring at him, he gave him a sideway glance.

at this, Kevin quickly downed another shot to recover from the spellbound stare.

David simply shrugged and sipped at his glass.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"did you see that?" Tommy whispered, pointing over at the counter.

"yeah, that was...strange." Lin quirked an eyebrow.

Tommy gave a frustrated sigh and set down his seltzer water. lin peered curiously at him.

"I say it's time to get involved." Tommy grinned.

"Tommy...what are you planning?" Lin asked with a concerned tone.

Tommy took out some white pills from his pocket, instantly beginning to crush two pills

into two separate dust piles.

"what the hell are you doing? where did you get that?" Lin squeaked in a high whisper.

"I've been saving it for an opportunity like this." Tommy smirked devilishly.

"you're going to...?" Lin drew out. "drug 'em? yeah!" Tommy giggled.

"we're just going to slip these into their drinks..and help them into the car."

"technically that's kidnapping...and possibly rape." Lin mumbled.

"oh come on, look at them! they want each other SO badly! it's obvious!" Tommy

whined.

"ohh, I don't know..." Lin bit her lip nervously and glanced down.

"what's the worst that can happen? they don't do it and they yell at us?"

"we could get arrested."

just then, Kevin began to argue with David.

"what the hells your problem?"

"the hell is your problem? you're the one staring at me."

"I am not! you're drunk!"

"no, you're drunk, Kevin. why don't you go play darts and hit yourself again?"

"I didn't hit myself the dart fell out of my hand!"

"well, now we know why you failed the S.T.A.R.S exam twice.."

"take that back! take it back you bastard!"

"guys, guys calm down!" Will stepped in trying to stop the fight before it got worse.

"we're all pretty buzzed in here, let's...just try not to get stung." making a bee joke.

"he's mine." Tommy purred, hoping that will was available. Lin giggled with her friend.

Kevin had turned red by then, it was unsure if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"you suck! you're a real asshole, you know that?"

"quit your bitchin'."

"damn reject.."

"at least I finished high school, idiot."

"go fuck yourself!"

"you first."

"why don'cha shut up and fuck each other?" Mark grumbled, interrupting his sandwich

time.

"piss off!"

"alright that's it, I'm in." Lin sighed in annoyance. "just shut them up."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"fuck, why the hell is he so damn heavy?" Lin wheezed, shouldering Kevin.

"one hundred percent...muscle, babe!" Kevin slurred with a plastered grin.

"shut up, you're supposed to be asleep!" Tommy hissed, looking around the parking lot.

Lin grunted as she pushed Kevin into the backseat of Tommy's jeep. she sighed in relief.

light snoring could be heard from inside the car. the cop had finally fallen asleep.

a few moments ago, it took some time for Lin to get the courage to grab the napkin full

of crushed roofies to knock Kevin on his ass. she managed to dump the contents into the

cop's mug as she passed by to use the restroom. Kevin only got louder and dumber.

it was a success to get Kevin out of the bar with a promise of a sober driver.

however, the plumber had disappeared out the front door.

Lin helped lift Kevin's dangling feet onto the seat cushion. "where is he?" Tommy

wondered.

"you think he went home?" "no way! he can't, the plan is ruined if he's not here..."

"ah, there he is. over there." Lin pointed at David a block over.

the plumber was leaning against a street lamp with his arms crossed, smoking a cigarette.

"dammit, I thought he knew better than to smoke." Lin pouted in disappointment at the

man's disregard for his lungs' health.

"what now? he's over there and we can't give him the pills..." Lin peered at Tommy.

Tommy hummed a tune as he opened the trunk of his car to retrieve a baseball bat.

"what the fuck! now we're going down for assault!" Lin squawked in panic.

Tommy took off in a mad dash over to the hapless man.

poor David never saw it coming. the bat came down hard against the side of his head.

the plumber dropped to the cold ground, groaning and moving his hand to his head.

another smack to the back of the head and he went limp.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David groaned as he came to. he found his wrists bound and strung up above his head.

"the...fuck?" he slurred, shaking the fog from his mind.

"he's awake." Lin stated nervously. "and pissed." David added.

David stood naked in a furnished hotel room. his arms felt sore from the dead weight

of his torso as he slept. David was not shy being naked in front of three people.

"about time you woke up, maybe you can talk some sense into them." Kevin muttered.

David saw that Kevin was naked and sitting on his knees, his hands tied behind his back.

"hmph, you're the cop. go give them the orders." David scoffed.

a whip to his back elicited a yelp from the plumber, he whipped his head around.

Lin stood behind him, whip in hand. "you like this kinda stuff, right?"

"wha..?" David struggled to grasp the words.

"we found your BDSM shopping list in one of your pockets." Tommy chirped as he

petted the nervous cop's head. "why-?" David started. "you fuck, we'll let you go."

Tommy grinned.

"what?" Kevin's eyes bulged out of his head. "screw that, I'm not fucking him!"

"oh come on, Kev. we've seen the way you look at David." Tommy patted Kevin's

shoulder.

"because I thought he was looking at me funny. I'd beat his ass if he did." Kevin scoffed.

David huffed and turned his head away, slightly offended.

Lin took a swing at David's back once more, earning a cry. David began to groan.

it was becoming obvious that he was enjoying the whipping, his groans getting louder.

"ah! ahh! ah! fuck yeah! f-fuck! ahhh!" David cried with each crack of the whip.

Tommy sat on the ground with Kevin as they watched the spectacle in front of them.

Lin soothingly rubbed David's back, inwardly wincing at the red marks.

David panted as he regained his breath, a hard on had formed. he wanted to touch it.

Kevin only prayed that he wouldn't receive the same treatment. pain was not his thing.

"ok Kev, get up there." Tommy dragged Kevin towards David. "what?" Kevin struggled.

Kevin laid helplessly at David's feet, shivering. out of fear or from the cold?

"well, I did say that you suck dick first." David smirked down at the cop.

"n-no!" Kevin flopped on the floor.

Tommy lifted Kevin to his knees and gripped his long hair, forcing him to face his fate.

"I don't want to! let go!" Kevin tried to push back against the hand.

"dive in, officer." David smirked devilishly, enjoying the turn of events.

Kevin's head was held in place, he refused to allow his head to be forced any closer.

David took the initiative and push his cock into the brunette's mouth.

Kevin's scream was muffled. David gripped the straps on his wrists for support. the

plumber began to rub his bare foot against Kevin's cock in reassurance.

Kevin gave a slight moan, unsure if he should allow himself to enjoy this.

David began to thrust into Kevin's mouth, getting faster in seconds.

David's moans got louder and he moved faster within the officer's hot mouth.

normally, he would never consider putting any part of him near the sarcastic man, but

now it all felt so good. everything he thought about the man below him went out the

window.

David gave a choked cry as he came in the cop's mouth.

Kevin choked in the process, unsure if he wanted to swallow or spit.

David licked his lips and stared lustfully at the cop. his primal reaction being to take

control of the man. Kevin tried to regain his breath, coughing erratically.

"I'll make a man out of you yet." David purred. Kevin whimpered in response.

Lin untied the straps on David's wrists, releasing the hormone stricken beast.

David tackled Kevin onto the ground and nipped at his neck and pinched his nipples.

Kevin yelped and squirmed underneath the determined man above him.

Tommy dropped a bottle of lube on the ground beside Kevin's hip.

Lin and Tommy took their seats against a wall and shared a bowl of popcorn.

"I hope you brought a camera." Lin whispered as the show went on. "hell yeah!"

David instinctively lubed up his fingers and cock. he nipped at one of Kevin's ass cheeks

as he fingered his cavern, thoroughly coating it. Kevin whimpered and shivered.

the plumber pulled out his finger and thrust himself fully inside. Kevin cried out in pain.

"relax, it'll get easier." David grunted. his hands squeezed the brunette's hips.

Kevin had decided to just let go. he forgot about his reservations and pride and just let

himself be taken by the experienced man behind him. it was beginning to feel nice.

David began to thrust into Kevin, moving gently at first to ease him into it.

Kevin began to moan, hissing when his ring was stretched.

David stroked Kevin's cock to match their movement. Kevin moaned and placed his hand

over David's that steadied the both of them. their fingers entwined lovingly.

"ah! ohhh...David." Kevin moaned, panting as he came close.

David licked Kevin's neck, biting into his shoulder.

both men cried as they came, thrusting into each other.

Kevin laid against the carpeted floor and sighed. David pulled himself out of Kevin and

laid down with him. "d-does this make us gay?" Kevin breathed.

"I was bi to begin with." David grumbled.

Kevin smiled tiredly as he gave a small laugh. his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David woke up and realized that he was still on the floor. but now there were blankets

and pillows on the ground with him. an arm slung over his waist, a finger circling

around his navel. David raised an eyebrow and turned over to see a satisfied cop.

"hey there, cupcake." Kevin purred.

"oh god..." David dropped his head against his pillow, remembering last night.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Lin and Tommy giggled as they beheld the photographs in their hands.

that night had been a success, for both parties.

Tommy and Lin got their delicious yaoi fix and some gorgeous photo's of Kevin and

David.

the said two men on the other hand, were finally a couple. Kevin was open about it, but

David kept his feelings within himself. they had belonged together after all.

they just didn't want to admit it to themselves at first.

"so, who's next?" Lin asked thoughtfully.

"Leon and Chris?" Tommy grinned.

"perfect."

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

whew, finally got a story up after nearly a month's absence, sorry about that!

I've been busy lately, and I got sick on top of that. But I'm feeling much better now and

I'll be able to write a little more often now. I just hope to write at least three or four

stories a month, one or two every week. This story was based on an idea I shared with a

friend over at Deviantart, so it's kinda like role-playing. We thought that it would be

'nice' (hmm..choice words) to write a story about David and Kevin and we're both

matchmakers. So, Tommy and Lin are us as OC's. We're not entirely sure if we're going

to write another story like this with Chris and Leon, not yet at least.

I managed to write a DavidxKevin story a couple of days ago, it's VERY long, but I hope

that you'll enjoy it. It's called "Mandrake Falls", and I'll post it next time.

See you next time!

Lin


End file.
